


frosting

by winterheats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, is there a tag for vivi yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: sehun and vivi surprise junmyeon for his birthday!





	frosting

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SUHO DAY!! i wrote this to get back into the groove of writing seho also it's lowkey rushed so i apologize for any errors and whatnot but i still hope u enjoy some soft seho featuring vivi!

it was reaching almost midnight in the kim household. in a couple of minutes, junmyeon would be turning twenty-seven years old. suddenly he started pondering upon his birthday last year and how sehun and chanyeol brought a cake over to his house to surprise him as well as do a vlive. he was wondering if they would do something similar this year. all he could do was wait and see.

* * *

 

sehun walked out of his parents’ house with a box of cake in one hand and vivi in the other. getting in the car was a challenge with both of his hands occupied so he had to put the cake on the hood of his car to open the door. he placed the cake in the passenger seat and got in the driver seat with vivi rested on his lap.

“you ready, vivi?” sehun asked, holding vivi up in front of his face, who just stared at him in response. “alright.” sehun placed vivi back onto his lap and started the car.

unlike last year, sehun was on his own this year to surprise his favorite hyung for his birthday. well, not if you count vivi as sehun’s companion this year to take chanyeol’s place.

on the drive to junmyeon’s parent’s house, sehun thought about his dearest hyung. they were close for so long but this year sehun felt like he’s only grown more closer to junmyeon, which he didn’t think was even possible.

* * *

 

as soon as the time on junmyeon’s phone changed from 11:59 to 12:00, he received a call from sehun. of course.

“hello?” junmyeon answered.

“HYUNG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” sehun was practically screaming into the speaker; junmyeon had to hold the phone a couple of inches away from his ear to prevent any ear damage. normally sehun wasn’t as obnoxiously loud but it warmed junmyeon’s heart knowing that he was one of the people sehun felt comfortable being crazy around.

“ah, thank you, sehunnie.”

“open the door, hyung. i’m outside!”

there it was, sehun’s surprise. junmyeon got off his bed and went to go let sehun in.

when he opened the door, sehun stood before him, black sweats, white t-shirt, black cap, with a big white box concealed under one arm and vivi held in the other. in this moment, junmyeon never thought he’d see anything as cute as the sight in front of him.

sehun had the biggest grin on his face, junmyeon’s favorite crescent moons taking form on sehun. “happy birthday, hyung,” he said calmly this time.  
junmyeon gestured for sehun to enter. the house was dark and the only source of light was coming from junmyeon’s room, to which the two of them headed to. once inside, junmyeon closed the door and sehun put vivi down, letting him free to run around the room.

sehun took a seat on junmyeon’s bed, the box of cake resting on sehun’s lap. junmyeon didn’t know it was a cake but he assumed that it was anyway.

“is that a cake?” he asked, with a suspicious look.

“yes! here,” sehun offered the box to junmyeon. as he was about to open it, sehun shrieked, “hyung, wait!”

sehun grabbed his phone out of his pocket. he opened instagram and started a livestream. he pointed the camera in junmyeon’s direction, who was giving him a weird look.

after waiting for some hearts and comments to load onto the screen, sehun finally spoke.

“hello, everyone. i’m here with suho hyung. vivi and i brought a cake to celebrate his birthday! please send a lot of birthday wishes to our leader!”

junmyeon was now laughing at sehun. “can i look at the cake now?”

“yeah! i wanna get your reaction for the fans!”

somewhere in the background you could hear the soft clicking of vivi’s feet hitting the wooden floor of junmyeon’s room as he walked around.

“okay, i’m gonna open it now,” junmyeon said. he looked up at sehun’s phone and waved before opening the box. sehun was anxious to see his hyung’s reaction. he hoped junmyeon would like it.

junmyeon slowly opened the box, hoping to build anticipation for sehun and the fans watching. as the cake became more into view, a smile grew on junmyeon’s face. he didn’t know what to expect with the cake but he definitely wasn’t expecting what was in front of him.

“show the fans the cake!” sehun said with excitement. junmyeon pulled the lid and the other side panels of the box completely back and turned the cake so sehun could show the cake properly. the cake was one tiered and circular shaped. it was frosted with white frosting and along the edge, sehun spelled out “happy birthday suho hyung!” in english using a mixture of pink bunny and heart shaped cake confetti sprinkles. on the surface, black frosting was used to draw a chicken and bunny in the center, the same characters that junmyeon drew for one of his vlives. little pictures of sehun and junmyeon were taped to toothpicks to look like flags, and were sprinkled around the drawing. there was a picture of them in front of the eiffel tower in paris, a picture of junmyeon sitting on sehun’s shoulders in fiji, and the picture of junmyeon in the car with sehun in the back making a goofy face, just to name a few.

sehun came closer and tried to show the viewers every angle of the cake. “do you like it, hyung?” he asked while filming the cake.

“of course! i love it, did you make it yourself?”

sehun finished recording the cake and sat back down. he switched the camera view so it was on face view and recording him. “everyone, did you see the cake i showed? it was nice right? i made it myself! aren’t you all impressed?” junmyeon chuckled at sehun’s response.

“yes, yes, thank you,” sehun said, as he read some of the comments. “oh right, the candles! i almost forgot.”

sehun got back up brought out an individual candle, a number two candle and a number seven candle out of his pocket and placed it above the frosted chicken and bunny drawing. “i have one candle here to represent suho hyung’s number and the other two to represent how old, or should i say young, he is.” sehun then brought out a lighter and lit the candles.

“alright, before you blow out the candles, let me and the fans sing us a song!”

sehun never failed to make junmyeon laugh.

“everyone! on the count of three, we’ll sing for suho hyung. he might be only able to hear me but he can use his imagination.” sehun looked at junmyeon, who was laughing to himself.

sehun counted to three and began singing happy birthday to junmyeon. the entire time, sehun looked at junmyeon while singing. this made junmyeon’s cheeks warm up. it didn’t help that sehun was also broadcasting this moment in front of all their fans, but nonetheless, junmyeon was truly grateful to have sehun in his life.

after sehun finished singing, junmyeon took a deep breath then blew out the candles. he watched sehun as he tried to clap, realize his phone was in his hand, then proceed to clap by hitting his one hand onto his arm. “yay!” sehun cheered.

“would you like to tell the fans what you wished for?” sehun asked as he went to go sit down again.

“i wished for a healthy and happy year with our members and all of our fans.”

“as expected from our beloved leader, thank you.”

sehun checked the comments. “oh, all the fans are greeting you! korean, chinese, american, even in languages i can’t read!”

sehun got up and handed the phone to junmyeon. “here, i’m gonna grab vivi and we’ll say goodbye to the fans.”

junmyeon recorded sehun as he tried to grab vivi, who was running away from him. he smiled as there were a lot of ㅋㅋㅋ in the comments laughing at sehun’s butt being in the view, to which sehun was completely unaware. “hey, the fans like your butt.”

sehun straightened out immediately. “hey!” he then continued his attempt to get vivi.

after a handful of attempts at trying to chase down vivi, sehun finally got a hold of his dog. for what felt like the hundredth time, sehun took a seat on junmyeon’s bed again. junmyeon followed with the cake and sehun’s phone, sitting next to sehun.

he switched the camera view and tilted the phone sideways. sehun held vivi up and waved one of his paws to the camera, “hello everyone!”

“it’s getting late and we have practice early in the morning so we’re going to say goodbye now! i had fun with all of you and suho hyung.” sehun turned to junmyeon, “is there anything you would like to say to our exo-ls?”

“hello, exo-ls! thank you for all the birthday wishes, i’m very thankful for each and every one of you! i’m looking forward to another year and many more to spend with exo and exo-ls. i love you all, good night!” junmyeon finished off his speech with a finger heart.

“good night!” sehun said, waving his hand to the phone as well as vivi’s paw.

“good night, exo-ls!” the two said a couple times before junmyeon asked sehun how to end the livestream since he was the one with the phone in his hand.

before sehun responded, he dipped a finger in the cake’s frosting and quickly put it on junmyeon’s nose.

“good night, exo-ls!” sehun said before finally ending the stream.

“hey!” junmyeon cried. sehun laughed to himself, falling back onto junmyeon’s bed. vivi settled himself on the bed.

getting revenge, junmyeon dipped a finger in the cake and put it on sehun’s nose.

“hey!” sehun cried this time. vivi went to go lick the frosting off sehun’s nose. they laughed at the sight.

the two of them spent the rest of the night lying sideways on junmyeon’s bed, their legs dangling off the edge, vivi’s head resting on sehun’s chest, talking about anything and everything. they don’t remember who fell asleep first or when they even went to sleep but the next morning, junmyeon found himself cuddled in sehun’s arms and a sleeping vivi cuddled next to the wall above their heads. he couldn’t think of any better way he would want to wake up on the morning of his birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
